


As palavras certas

by carolss



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Ei olha só meu braço está me dizendo para ir me foder”





	As palavras certas

Ele nota as palavras que aparecem em seus braços antes dela, mas ele não diz nada ele quer apenas aproveitar a sensação da areia da praia debaixo de seus corpos, as estrelas brilhando sobre suas cabeças e Alyssa ao seu lado.

“Ei olha só meu braço está me dizendo para ir me foder” Alyssa finalmente disse depois de um tempo.

“E o meu está me dizendo que eu sou uma merda no skate”

“Para ser justa você meio que é”

James sorri levemente com isso.

“É meio estúpido aparecer agora, não é ? Só está confirmando algo que eu já sabia” Alyssa disse.

E era, pra quase todo mundo aparecia antes, na verdade ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um caso em que as primeiras palavras ditas apareciam depois. Mas ele também suspeitava qual o motivo disso, ele não estava pronto para estar ciente que ele tinha uma alma gêmea antes de agora. Não era possível para ele ter uma alma gêmea quando sua alma estava congelada, nos anos que ele passou sem estar sequer ciente que ele realmente tinha uma alma. Conhecer ela não era o suficiente, ou sequer suspeitar que ele podia amá-la. Era amar ela. Ele se pergunta se o mesmo é verdade para ela. 

“Sim, mas eu estou feliz por ter aparecido” ele disse.

“Para te lembrar para sempre que você é uma merda no skate ?”

“Sim Alyssa para me lembrar para sempre que eu sou uma merda no skate”

Ela sorriu e beijou ele até eles adormecerem.


End file.
